In recent years, with the rapid development of science and technology, all trades and professions follow the technological development towards automatic production and design to increase productivity and reduce costs so as to establish an unshakable position in their industry. Recently, with advances in technology, the computer-aided clothing pattern construction is also gradually used for the garment industry to rapidly increase the speed of product innovation.
The clothing pattern construction plays a key role in the clothing style, and a three-dimensional mannequin plays a key role in the clothing pattern construction. However, in the current garment industry, a three-dimensional electronic mannequin subjects to certain limitations. The main reason is the conventional three-dimensional electronic mannequin for the garment industry cannot provide required information correctly. The three-dimensional electronic mannequin established by the electronic scanning data cannot effectively provide the garment industry designer to properly evaluate the final result of their designed clothing.
Currently, the three-dimensional electronic mannequin may not provide a complete and enough change while the ratio of weight to height of the model is changed. Especially, when making stature adjustments, the three-dimensional electronic mannequin may not show an appropriate result. Therefore, there is a need to improve the three-dimensional electronic mannequin to assist garment industry for improving efficiency thereof.